L's First Christmas Love
by XBloodMageRikaX
Summary: Kioko is 17 girl from the US,Manhattan NY and finds out that she has cousins in Japan and one of her cousins seems to be Light Yagami,kioko will not be able to guess what happens when she falls in love with the one personDetective who is after her cousin
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamier : I Do Not Own Death Note if i did than L wouls stay alive ...But I Do own Kioko**_

_Kioko is a 17 year old college student who moved in from the united states Manhattan new York she has had a terrible life back where she used to live._

_Her parents also abused her and never cared for her. They were drug users and alcoholics her mother was a prostitute._

_One night when kioko was walking home from the library she was jumped from behind by some guys and was almost raped if it was not for her abilities to evade attacks she would have been raped she than ran all the way back home and when she went and told her father who was home he beat her and called her whore saying that she probably wanted it and told her to work with her mother on the street corners than he start beating on her since he was drunk that he had her trapped underneath her and tried to rape her as well._

_than all of a sudden he had a heart attack and died she quickly scrambled away from him and screamed since he was dead, kioko quickly ran away from home and was living on the streets for awhile eating out of trashcans and doing any kind of jobs to get by._

_but she would not prostitute like her mother did, she found out a few months later that her mother died from a heart attack while she was doing business, so kioko was found out she was living on the streets and was sent to live in an orphanage._

_2 years later she found out that she had family in Japan she had cousins in Japan so the orphanage sent her to Japan to live with her cousins the Yagamis._

_When she got there she got really close to light yagami and they told each other everything and that is when she found out about the death note and the death gods, she promised herself and light that she would keep her secret and she was willing to take it with her to the grave,_

_that is how loyal she was to him since she found out that he was the reason why her parents died and she was very grateful since her father was about to rape her when he died, light hugged her and said he was glad that he got to her in time and killed off her dad because he knew about her and about her family somehow_


	2. Chapter 2

Kioko was walking back from a hards day at school and on top of that it was snowing pretty heavily too but

luckily for her it was the last day of school since Christmas vacation started for her and she had to quickly

leave and get back to her cousin lights house since she was living there for now. She had promised light that

she would cook him and his family some dinner. As she was walking somebody was walking behind her and

started up a conversation with her "so you are yagami kioko am I correct the cousin of yagami light?"

kioko looked at the person behind her and she was really weirded out on by the way he was walking and

by the way his eyes looked, this guy had funky hair, it looked like he had'nt slept in years and he walked with

a slight hunch. Kioko kept walking as she answered his question "who wants to know huh?" he kept his

gaze on her and a chill went up her back as she felt his stare boring into the back of her head "because I

suspect you as being the 2nd kira" kioko froze in her tracks as he said that "and on what grounds do you

have to insinuate that, what proof do you have" he stopped as she did "well first off, because I am L"

kioko twitched as he said that "and second I figured that the killings have increased since you have came

here to Japan from the united states but any other information on you is unknown, now why is that"

kioko was shaking from anger now, since she had a really rough life back in the states and did not want anybody finding about what happened to her

"now that is none of your concern, and I tell you now I do not know what or who this kira is but I will tell

you this I am for certain that I am not kira at all so why dont you buzz off and leave me the hell alone you creep"

kioko quickly ran away from his and into the rode not knowing it was a red light and car was coming

speeding into her direction, L seen this and was about to run but what surprised him was when he seen that she jumped and landed on the cars hood.

Kioko was lightly gasping as the guy in the car quickly came out of the car

"are you alright kid" "y..yea I am alright, sorry for running in front of you" kioko than quickly ran and she

was out of sight just like that. L looked after her in interest as she disappeared from sight

-_this girl is a very interesting one indeed_- than he just casually walked away.

Kioko ran all the way back to lights house and she quickly entered it, she took her shoes off and ran upstairs and into lights room, luckily for her he was in there

"light, you are home?" "yea I am, why are you so out of breath for" "well lets see well first off some creepy

guy starts following me from school and than starts questioning me asking if I was kioko yagami cousin of

light yagami than he reveals that he is L and than accuses me of being the second kira, he tries looking up my

background and can not get anything so I have a feeling he suspects me of being kira because of that all he

knows that im from the states, so of course finding out somebody is trying to look into my background I get

mad and tell him like it is and run away before I did anything to the guy and I run into the rode and almost

get hit by a car but thanks to my quick reflexes I jumped onto the hood of the car and than I ran back all the

way here and thats everything that happened" light stopped what he was doing as he looked at kioko

"I see so now he suspects you of being the second kira, just so like L to suspect somebody like that" kioko

went over to him and kneels in front of him as he sat in his chair and she hugged him around the waist "you

do not have to worry about me revealing your secret light, I am very indebted to you I would never betray

you like that ever, you are my savior, you killed my parents who were very abusive to me and could have

killed me" light just lightly smirked "well I am glad to hear that kioko, you are family and I protect family and

nobody touch's my cousin and that is why your parents had to pay for touching you my dear kioko" kioko

smiled as she laid her head on lights lap as he gently stroke her head until she fell asleep, he than gently got

up and placed her on his bed as he left the house with the death note and ryuuk following behind him.

A few hours later kioko woke up and seen that it was 6pm "oh damn, I forgot about dinner!"

she quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw sayu making dinner "oh sayu I am so sorry I promised to

make dinner, now you had to make it" sayu looked at kioko and smiled at her "it is alright kioko, I really do

not mind making dinner for all of us, plus light told us that you had a hard day at school and you fell asleep

on his bed while he was doing his school work" "oh so light probably was the one who put me to sleep on

his bed " "uh huh that is just like light he is so very kind" "yea, you have no idea, he is a very considerate

person, speaking of light where did he go?" "well he went out for a bit to go buy us some groceries, he

should be back soon though" "oh, well im going to go see if I can go find him than sayu, I will be back" she

looked back at kioko "well be careful, going out there, alright I will sayu" kioko than put her shoes on and

as she went to run out the door she knocked somebody over who was about to knock on the door, kioko

looked up and seen a girl with blond hair and in front of kioko with a black note book she picked it up

"im so sorry please let me help you up" she put her hand out and the girl grabbed her hand, than she gasped

as she seen that kioko was holding the note book but she took her hand anyway as she got up

"I am sorry, please forgive me please come on in" the girl smiled "a..alright, by the way I am Misa Amane" kioko and misa went inside and went up to lights room

"well misa, i'm sorry I did not introduce myself I am kioko yagami"

"kioko yagami, you do not happen to be related to light yagami do you?"

"well yea i am his cousin, oh yea here is your death note misa" misa gasped as kioko said that "h..how did

you know kioko-san?" "well first off I can see you death god, and secondly light yagami is the original kira

and than lastly im getting blamed of being the second kira, you must have started the day I got here because

I got question by L personally" "so you say you got question by L, and light is kira and you can see my

death god?" "yes exactly, and your death god is standing right behind you" kioko looked at the death god

straightly "wow you really can see her, well this is REM" "nice to meet you rem" rem nodded in

acknowledgment "well if you want light should be back soon, you can stay here for awhile" misa looked at

kioko and smiled "alright I would love to kioko-san" after a few minutes light came home and went to his

room and everybody explained everything that was going on who everybody was and what was to happen

after that everybody left the room, misa left to go back home and kioko and light went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

A few days later December 23

Kioko was walking to her new school where light was attending to-oh university, there are not any classes

but students still like to go and catch up on school work, kioko was sitting in her desk when somebody

plopped behind her but she paid no mind to them as she finished her work, she than heard a voice she

wished she did not hear "nice to see you again yagami kioko" kioko sighed as she put her head down on her

desk "oh no L, what do you want, do you still suspect me of being kira" L sat down next to her "well

actually yes but I now only suspect you 1 but still and please do not call me L call me Ryuzaki I do not want

anybody to know that I am L" kioko sighed "alright, Ryuzaki " "so tell me about your background kioko"

she dangerously glared at him as she stood up from her seat "I will never tell you about my background, no

matter how many times you ask me Ryuzaki, why don't you just stop bothering me" kioko quickly left the

classroom and walked around in the snow a bit until it was time to go home, light has not been home in

awhile since he was with his father helping with the investigation she lightly smiled as she knew that light was

playing around with the detectives, she got home and cooked a big meal for everybody and packed some

dinner for light and his dad and she walked to where light said they would be, she walked up and told the guy who was at the front why she was there and they let her up, she knocked on the door and light opened up

"kioko?, what are you doing here?" she lightly glared at light "oh that is a very nice welcoming for somebody

who brought both your dads and your dinner light yagami" light sighed and let her in "sorry kioko" "that is

much better light" kioko than looked at everybody in the room "and I know how everybody is working

extra hard on this kira case, that I made everybody dinner" everybody cheered as they all sat at the table as

kioko gave the food to light and his father to serve to everybody since she made it, she than sat on the sofa

across from L but did not say anything to him, there was an awkward silence for awhile than she sighed and

stood up as she handed him a box but did not face him "I can not be rude and give people food and not give

you anything to eat just take it and it is not poisoned if you think that ryuzaki" she handed him the box and

he took it from her she than walked away and went to where light was and bowed to everybody "well

goodbye everybody, I have to get going" everybody said bye to kioko and as kioko was walking out the

door she seen from the corner of her eye ryuzaki staring at her as he was eating all the sweets and cakes she

had made for him, she smiled as she left and went back home and took care of everything she had to and

went to sleep for the night.

The next day December 24

Kioko quickly got dressed than she left the house, she than walked to school and it was lightly snowing she

decided to take the long way to school which was through the park she smiled as she seen kids playing in

the snow and couples holding hands and snuggles up against each other as they walked together or sat on a

bench she lightly sighed as she envied those couples she picked up the pace a little angry at seeing couples

happy together as she was walking she shivered a bit from the cold mad at herself for putting on a hoodie

and not a jacket, she than felt something warm go on her and she looked to see a jacket when she looked

and seen who it was she smiled "thank you light-kun, I see you are off for right now from the kira case"

"yea, for right now and I decided to take this way than I seen you, and seen you shivering since you decided

to wear a hoodie and not a coat kioko-chan" kioko lightly blushed in embarrassment "well sorry dad"

"you know im just looking out for you kioko" "yea I know light-kun" kioko and light smiled at each other,

than they both walked back to the university and went their separate ways, kioko went to the library to

catch up on some reading she was happy that she has been in the library part of the university and nobody

disturbed her plus there was not anybody in the library which made her happy, but than she thought that to

soon as she heard somebody enter the library but she kept her head in the book when they decided to sit at the table she was at across from her,

she than felt a sudden urge to just smack whoever it was since she could feel that this person was just staring

at her, she than lightly growled as she kept her head in her book "take a picture ya creep it'll last longer"

she heard whoever it was chuckle "I might just do that" than when kioko heard the person talk she quickly

put the book down as she seen it was L "Ryuzaki, what is it that you want now, still trying to figure out my

background I suppose" "actually yes and trying to see why you were not in the classroom kioko" she lightly

glared "well you are not going to figure out my background, and I felt like coming to the library today for a

change Ryuzaki, just for your information, and I was at peace until you showed up" Ryuzaki looked at her

and dramatically put his hand over his heart "ouch kioko, that really hurts" she just glared at him as she

closed her book and got up, she looked out to see that it was getting night out already

"where are you going kioko" she looked at him and glared "now that is really none of your business now is it

Ryuzaki" as kioko was walking to the door she heard Ryuzaki speak up "thanks for all the sweets you made

yesterday they were delicious" this made kioko lightly smile a bit as she walked out but not before she

responded back you're welcome Ryuzaki-kun" than she walked out, Ryuzaki had a confused look on his face than he just smiled

_"hmm, I really beginning to like Kioko she_ _really is an interesting girl" _he smirked to himself as he put his hands under his chin.

Kioko was walking home it had gotten dark so she was trying to hurry since she was paranoid as she heard

there were all sorts of creeps hanging out during the night, as kioko was walking she seen there was a

couple of guys hanging out in an alley that she had to pass so she quickly walked by the alley, what scared

her when she heard footsteps behind her so she quickened her pace and than what put her on edge was

when the footsteps picked up the pace as well she than began to quickly run and the footsteps ran to she ran

and hit a dead end she than turned around to see the guys she seen in the alley from before smirking at her

than the guy who she thought was the leader stepped up, she looked around for an escape but could not

find one "heh, if you are thinking of escaping, it is futile girl" she was frightened "y..you better stay away

from me y..ya punks" they all smirked at her as one of them jumped at her, she than jumped over him with

her quick reflexes, the other guys seen this and went after her she than evaded them but one grabbed her leg

she felt this and she than put one of her hands on the ground and quickly cart wheeled out of the way a guy

came out from behind her she than back flipped away from him but than somebody came and punched her

in the stomach knocking her off balance and the breath out of her, she than gasped and the guys quickly ran

towards her and held her down as the leader walked towards her and was face to face with her now

"now that was not nice little girl, now we must have some fun with you" he smirked as kiokos eyes widened,

the guy than slowly signaled the guys to lower kioko to the ground, than the leader began to kiss her neck

and suck on it kioko than began to squirm the guy than put his knees in between her legs as he than began to

fondle with her breasts kioko had tears running down her face, the guy than smirked at her as he started to

lick her tears off her face "did I tell you, that when you cry and struggle it really turns me on" he than rubbed

against her thigh and she shrieked in disgust and than began to scream for help "sorry babe but there is not

anybody who is going to hear you " the other guys began to laugh and than kioko lost all of her strength as

she began to cry her body shuddering from crying as the leader began to lower his hands into her pants

than all of a sudden he was ripped off of her she had her eyes closed so she did not know what was

happening, she than began to be lifted off the ground and she punched who ever it was in the face due to her

reflexes when she opened her eyes she lightly gasped to see who it was "R..Ryuzaki-kun?" he than was rubbing

his face "damn you sure do have one hell of a punch kioko-chan" she lightly blushed, and than began to talk

lightly "I'm sorry for hitting you Ryuzaki-kun" "it's ok kioko-chan, I am just glad I got here in time before

anything happened" kioko than looked at him and tears started to flow as she buried her head into his

shoulder as she began to shudder from crying "kioko-chan, what is wrong?" she than looked up at him as he

walked with her in his arms "lets go somewhere, where we can talk Ryuzaki-kun" Ryuzaki nodded as they

walked for awhile and than went under the slide and sat under it as they stayed silent for awhile than kioko

moved closer to Ryuzaki to get warmer he lightly smiled she than began to talk

"you know how you wanted to find out about my background Ryuzaki?"

He nodded his head "well I am going to tell you"


	3. Chapter 3

_kioko than began to tell Ryuzaki everything that had happened to her before she came to move to Japan when she used to live in the united states in Manhattan, new York, he listened steadily, kioko even told him how she was almost raped this was hard for her to tell him and what happened earlier brought back terrible memories of what happened, but kioko never once told him anything about knowing about kira she made a promise to herself that she would take that secret with her even to the grave._

After kioko got done telling her story there was a complete peaceful silence than Ryuzaki began to speak "now I understand why you never wanted anybody to know about your background, your file was definitely locked tight not even the smartest hackers could get into it"

she smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and she lightly fell asleep on her now realizing how sleepy

she really was. Ryuzaki looked to see the snow was lightly falling, he than got out from under the slide and

picked up kioko bridal style and brought her to lights home, he than knocked on the door and ligh

t answered and took kioko from his arms, Ryuzaki than explained everything to light and light shook his

head in understanding and closed the door as Ryuzaki left,

light than went upstairs and put kioko to bed as he lightly shook his head "oh kioko, I have a feeling you

really are falling for L, I can tell by the light smile you have on your face, I never seen you sleep with a

smile on your face before, could you have told him about your past could that be it?" Light left as he ask

those questions to himself as he went to go to sleep.

December 25

Kioko lightly woke up the next day for some reason in a very good mood, she than went and took a

shower and got dressed and went and made breakfast for everybody, light than came downstairs and

noticed her good mood "wow kioko you are certainly in a good mood this morning" she looked at him and

smiled "yea, I finally got my background off my chest I revealed it to Ryuzaki and it made me feel good

inside telling him too light-kun" he smiled at her as he ate the breakfast "so kioko, are you going to that

Christmas ball dance that misa is throwing at her flat" "I might I dont know" "well I know you are going to go,

because if misa finds out you are not going to go she will come down here and drag you and as she will say

everybody who is anybody is going to be at that party" "well I guess I will go than well I will see you tonight

than I have to go kioko-chan, be careful alright?" she smiled at him "alright light-kun I will see you at the

party than."

A few hours later at the party

Kioko arrived at misas flat and there were a lot of people there at the party, kioko wore a long pretty low-cut purple dress and has her hear up in a purple hair tie with a purple chocker

A few hours chatting with people and talking to misa and light she decides to get some fresh air and get

away from everybody, she than sadly sigh "what is wrong kioko-chan?" she looked beside her and smiled

as she seen who it was "Ryuzaki-kun, you're here" Ryuzaki looked at her "of course I am, and you look absolutely stunning in that dress kioko-chan" she lightly blushed as he said that "and you look very

handsome ryuzaki-kun" he smiled at her, they both talked for awhile getting to know each to her better it

than got really late as everybody was starting to leave kioko began to walk away from him but he grabbed

onto her arm and stopped her she quickly turned around "R.ryuzaki wh.." but before she could finish he

quickly planted a kiss on her lips, it was a soft and sensual kiss that was very romantic and very soft after a

few minutes ryuzaki broke the kiss and kioko was blushing brightly and speechless, but she was looking at

him none the less, he than pointed up and there was a mistletoe above them and she lightly blushed, he

thought it was really cute when she blushed "even if that was not there I still would have kissed you kioko,

because you are the first person I have ever fallen in love with, you are my first Christmas love and i have always wanted to kiss since the first time I have laid my eyes on you" she smiled

as she Tipp toed and kissed him fully on the lips it was very soft and sensual kiss "and you are my very first

love L Lawliet, i have always wanted to kiss as I first started to fall in love with you i was just scared to admit my true feelings to you" his eyes widen in shock "h.how did you find out my name" "I have my ways L" she smiled

and kissed him again and he kissed her back as he embraced her to him, misa and light were looking from

inside the flat and smiled at each other glad that kioko finally found true love.

misa and light were watching kioko and ryuzaki "misa how did kioko find out L's true name?" misa smiled at him "well i helped kioko on that one i used my death god eyes to find out his real name and than i told kioko" light than smiled at her as he gently kissed miss on the lips, misa light blushed a light red, light than broke the kiss "light-kun we don't have to kill L do we, because kioko-chan is so very happy with him, i have never seen her this happy before" light than looked at her and shook his head lightly "no misa, we won't be killing L, because kioko seems to love him very much and i have never seen her this happy not since the day i killed her parents, and if I were to kill L i know that kioko would want to join him and she'll end up killing herself somehow or she'll find ryuuk or rem and ask them to write her name in the death note." misa nodded as she snuggked up closer to light and they both watched kioko and L, l was hugging kioko from behind holding her tightly to her not wanting to let her go as he was giving her butterfkly kisses on her neck.


End file.
